1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a bow sight to be used in conjunction with a bow having a laterally opening sight window and the sight is constructed in a manner whereby it may be adjusted for various distances on a particular bow and in conjunction with a given type of arrow, and further wherein the sight may be adjusted according to the shooting idiocrasy of a given bow hunter such that, with little practice, most bow hunters effectively may use the sight of the instant invention.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of bow sights for use in conjunction with bows equipped with sight windows heretofore have been provided. However, most previously known forms of bow sights require the use of tools for field adjustment thereof and, therefore, are not readily adaptable to substantially all shooting conditions which may be experienced by a bow hunter.